Silent tears
by WhiteBakura
Summary: NON-YOAI! Ryou gets taken captured, inplace of Bakura can he save his hikari? R&R please!
1. day after day, default

Well, this is my first time writing a fic. So I hope you like it. Please R&R!  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~flashback~ #meanwhile# Bakura- Yami Bakura Ryou- Hikari Ryou Yami- Yami Yugi Yugi- take a wild guess. //Bakura's thoughts//  
  
Introduction (default chapter)  
  
Bakura lie there on the cold, hard floor. He was in a strange place. One in which he had never seen before. He looked out the small slit in the wall, as a window. It was already dark out. From his point of view, it was somewhere past midnight. He looked up at the stars, or at least what he could see from them. The stars looked as if they went out of their usual order, and formed a shape. Ryou. No surprise. All Bakura's thoughts concerned his hikari.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"It's getting late Bakura," Ryou said. And it was. Ryou had school the next day, and he didn't want Bakura to cause havoc upon the house/neighbor- hood/world (whatever his Yami felt like) because of a bad mood. "Why should I care?" Bakura snapped, not really wanting to know. This went on for a while. Finally, Bakura got tired and fell to Ryou's request. Technically, Ryou won this argument. But Bakura never let him think that. He had his ways.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Bakura had been lying awake for what seemed hours. Before the 'hours' passed, Bakura had regained his consciousness. A thin line of blood trickled down his neck and forehead. He came to the conclusion that he had been thrown against the hard, cement wall, or walls, there were three of them. Bakura wiped it off with his sleeve. Although it wasn't just blood on his sleeve, his shirt was wet, with water it seemed. But it wasn't here before. He wasn't. He couldn't. Bakura was crying.  
  
Thinking. That was, after all, the only thing to do in this place. Bakura's thoughts wandered from one to the next. Each connecting in some way. But they were all connected.  
  
Ever since three days ago, Bakura had changed. He didn't know how, didn't know why, he wasn't even sure exactly when. Not yet. But last week changed everything. Forever.  
  
*To be continued*  
  



	2. didn't do a thing

Hello! Well, you wanted more so here it is! Ta-da! *music fails* Oops. Ok. Enough delay. You have waited long enough. On with the story.  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 2 ~flashback~  
  
Ryou went to the arcade with Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Yugi. That night Bakura stayed home, on his own will.  
  
"It's weird. I still don't think I have a part in Bakura's life. He doesn't need me anymore."  
  
"Why?" Yugi was talking with Ryou at the arcade.  
  
"He's different then he was when we first met. He's getting more abusive.  
  
It worries me." Ryou finished. Yugi took some time to let the words sink in.  
  
"Have you done any thing to help?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes. I gave him some pillows, McDonald's toys, whatever he wants. He can destroy them.or whatever." (Ryou shuddered at the thought of what Bakura was doing at home) "But he can do whatever he wants. And no one will get hurt, maybe. But it does make the chances considerably lower."  
  
Yugi immediately thought of Ryou's house bursting into fames. (Yugi shuddered)  
  
"Yami is and never was abusive." Yugi drew silent.  
  
"I think Bakura knows something that only select few should know. And he's not in that group." Ryou finished.  
  
//I don't know anything Ryou doesn't.//Bakura thought.  
  
"Ryou, do you need to tell me something?" Yugi asked. A worried expression spread across his face. Actually, Ryou did want to tell Yugi something. Something that would horrify Yugi. But he had to. It was the only way to get help.  
  
"Y-y-yugi, I-i.,"  
  
"Hey, guys! Let's go get some chow!" Tea piped up. Ryou decided he'd tell Yugi later. Away from Miss Disturbance (referring to Tea).  
  
#meanwhile#  
  
Bakura got out his duel deck and began shuffling his cards. Soon, he heard a thumping from outside.  
  
"Ignore it." He thought. For about ten minutes the thumping continued.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" Bakura shouted. The strange thump ceased to a stop. Thump. Stand up. Sit down slowly. Thump. Stand up. Sit down. Thump. Stand up. Sit down. Finally, Bakura lost nearly all his energy to up and down, up and down, up and down. He fell on to the couch.  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
The front door swung open. A rather tall figure stood beneath the door frame.  
  
"Hello, Ryou." A deep, raspy voice echoed through the halls.  
  
Bakura tried to convince himself. "//Just a dream. Only a dream. //"  
  
Bakura finally fell asleep. All he remembered hearing last, was an evil laughter.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
*To be continued"  
  
A/N- How am I doing? Good/Bad? Who do you think the 'person' is? If you know, don't tell. You know who you are. Well...please R&R! 


	3. yami's warning

Hey. My friend told me to update. If it were up to me, this story wouldn't be here for another 38975 months. Kidding! Gees....tough crowd. Ok. Here's what you've been waiting for! Maybe not, but who cares..................R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey thanks for all the reviews! Special thanks to:  
  
jettwolf90  
  
Spirit of the Ring  
  
Bakura's-Gurl  
  
shadow angel6  
  
BloodyNight  
  
Black Twilight  
  
And whoever signed 'cool'.  
  
Thanks again! Now on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ryou, you look different than when we last met," said Yami.  
  
"What do you want, Pharaoh?" sneered Bakura. "By the way, you're wasting your time. I'm not Ryou. I'm Ba-ku-ra," Bakura sounded out his name incase Yami was stupid. You never know.  
  
"Actually, this is better," Yami said smugly. "See that lamp over there?"  
  
"Doesn't look much like a lamp to me," Bakura coughed.  
  
Yami, ignoring Bakura's smart remark said, "That is a genie's lamp, if your little mind can take in that information. You get 24 hours. One day. One wish. Nothing linked together with 'and' or 'with'." (hey! it rhymes!)  
  
One wish was all Bakura needed. He could wish for freedom, anything really. Bakura stood in awe of the lamp.  
  
"Should you choose to leave," A smirk slid into Yami's expression.  
  
"Another shall take your place."  
  
"So?" Bakura replied. Something was up. There had to be a catch to this genie's lamp.  
  
"So? It would be someone close to your family." Yami's smirk grew wider. His eyes narrowed upon Bakura.  
  
"No." it was the only word Bakura got out.  
  
"Oh. Someone will take your place." Yami began to leave Bakura in his cellar.  
  
"No." Bakura said again. "I have no family. They are in ancient Egypt. That was a 5,ooo years ago!" Bakura yelled at Yami, now walking out Bakura's cellar door.  
  
CLICK.  
  
The lock on Bakura's door was sealed.  
  
"Who will take my place?" Bakura yelled at the disappearing Yami. Yami turned around.  
  
"To let you know, I am not keeping you. There is someone else, more powerful. Fear him, Bakura" Yami turned back and started walking again.  
  
"Who will take my place?" Bakura yelled again. Once more the Pharaoh turned around. All Bakura heard was a faint,  
  
"Ryou." Bakura backed up against the cement wall, and slid down the hard, cold cement wall.  
  
"Ryou," he repeated softly.  
  
*To be continued*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - ooooh! Suspense! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Only I know what comes next! Well, one of two. But you don't know! So.......  
  
W.Bakura - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Y. Miah - idiot.  
  
W.Bakura - am not!  
  
Y. Miah - prove it.  
  
W.Bakura - sorry. can't.  
  
Y. Miah - and why?  
  
W. Bakura - because. See ya later! Next chapter coming up in a while. Maybe sooner.  
  
A/N - Little author's note. If no reviews come up, then I don't want to up date my story(s). Sad for you, but it's fine for me. I've already written read the whole thing. So no reviews, no story. R&R please! I would like to share my story with you. Not trying to be mean here! I just would like my story to have reviews. If you don't get it right now, you will later. The wish comes in handy. It is actually vastly important. 


	4. death and his demons

A/N - Ok. For shadow angel6, this is your reward for reviewing. *choughhack* ( I like mimicking people. Well, thanks to those who reviewed. I'll up date later in the week.  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 4 Symbol for radio ++talking++.  
  
Bakura sat there, thinking. He glanced at the lamp, then at his cellar door. It was made of thick, metal bars. Too close together to slide through. Too thick to cut or saw.  
  
It all seemed so hopeless. One way, he could wish Ryou there, but then they would suffer together, and Ryou would hate him. Bakura couldn't bear to be hated, and have to live by him too. Or, he could...well; wishing a replacement other than Ryou wouldn't work. Jesus Christ, this was hard! Yami said no 'ands' or 'withes'. Damn Pharaoh. (sorry about my language)  
  
"Yes, he is isn't he?" Bakura jerked his head up.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Yes, well good morning to you too," Kaiba answered sarcastically.  
  
"What do you want?" Bakura scowled as he got to his feet.  
  
Kaiba stepped aside. Yami came forth, the millennium symbol shining on his forehead. A icy breeze filled the room. Bakura was now panicking, though he didn't let it show. Kaiba had a sharp sense to fear. He snapped his fingers. Yami thrust the whip at Bakura. Bakura turned and jerked his left arm up in defense. The whip ripped through Bakura's thin shirt and cut him slightly in the wrist. The whip had a sharp sting to it. Bakura held his breath, and soon found it hard to breath from the pain in his wrist. Yami drew the whip back, ready for another strike. Kaiba snapped his fingers again, and Yami stopped in mid-air.  
  
"Talk," Kaiba was stern, but Bakura would do anything to keep Ryou from danger. Bakura kept silent. Kaiba snapped his fingers for a third time, and Yami struck the whip again.  
  
"Stubborn little one, aren't you?" Kaiba smirked.  
  
//I used to whip Ryou all the time for a punishment. He turned out fine. It probably would hurt less if Yami struck me on the back.// Bakura's thoughts raced through his mind. Yami raised the whip. Bakura quickly spun around in time for the whip to strike his shoulder. Bakura winced from the pain. Yami struck again. Bakura clenched his teeth, as the whip sliced through the back of his shirt. Kaiba grinned as his victim whimpered in pain.  
  
"++ Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba! ++ The great Seto Kaiba starred down at the Barney walkie-talkie. Mokuba picked it out for him.  
  
"++ Mr. Kaiba, sir! We found the last Egyptian god card! ++" Kaiba snapped his fingers a final time. "Don't think I won't be back."  
  
Kaiba kicked dust up into Bakura's face. Once left alone, Bakura put his head in his hands. He wasn't upset from the pain Kaiba caused him. No. Thoughts of Ryou came flooding back. Every memory. So, this is what Ryou put up with for such a long time. He felt terrible.  
  
*To be continued*  
  
A/N - Well? You wanted it. And here it is. Don't think the story will be over soon though. I'm not half through. 


	5. short, but important

Ok. This is a very short chapter, so I will update soon. Thanks for all the reviews! Any requests, any at all sort of, I'll try to consider them.  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ryou arrived home rather late that night.  
  
"BAAAKUURAAA!" no reply. Ryou went yelling through the halls for his missing yami. Ryou tried looking in his bedroom, the living room, and went to the bathroom door, only to find it wide open. Ryou tried the kitchen. There was a note taped to the fridge. It read:  
  
Dear Ryou,  
I went to a castle resort for the week, or weekend. Someone will be  
by to pick you up later. Have fun. -Bakura  
  
"That's funny. Bakura never takes me anywhere, let alone a vacation." Thoughts ran through Ryou's head as he started dinner. He ran his fingers through his long, white hair.  
  
"Oh, well. Might as well go, I guess.HOLY CRAP! FIRE!"  
  
* 2 hours after fire *  
  
A familiar black limo pulls up and into Ryou's driveway.  
  
*to be continued* 


	6. same yet different

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"And don't try any funny stuff!"  
  
A tall man roughly threw Ryou into a murky, damp cellar.  
  
"Good evening to you too." Ryou sighed.  
  
"I'm a failure. None of my plans work!" Bakura slammed his fist down on the cement floor. Small rocks and dust lines seemed to make a map on the bitter floor. "No matter how I rephrase it, Yami said it's impossible. It seems that way too."  
  
"Why?" Bakura's jerked his head up at the diminutive noise.  
  
"Who dare interrupt in the middle of my plan?" He gave a deadly look to the person in front of him.  
  
Ryou backed up a few paces. This might not have been the perfect time to expect a welcome.  
  
"Hi." Ryou said this softly, so Bakura wouldn't .well, I wouldn't know how to phrase it. He was already shaken from being thrown against a wall.  
  
"Ryou," Bakura stuttered. "Ryou, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what, Bakura?" Ryou took a step closer and sat down on the only chair in the room. It wasn't a welcome, but it suited him just fine.  
  
(song voice) "Can't you feel you're warmin' up? Yeah, I'm your, weather man!" Kaiba burst through Bakura's cell door.  
  
Bakura eyes went wide. One leg on the chair, Ryou was sitting on, collapsed. It was a rather rusty old thing. Ryou's head hit the wall behind him as the chair skittered across the floor toward Kaiba. Bakura continued to look at Kaiba with wide eyes, as Ryou lay helplessly against the wall. A small line of blood seeped down his neck.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Bakura yelled at Kaiba. Ryou still lay motionless on the floor.  
  
"Just stopped by for a visit, can't I do that?" Kaiba rolled his eyes at the dismal figure lying in the corner.  
  
"Doesn't suit your character," Bakura could hardly keep himself from laughing.  
  
Kaiba grunted to himself as he strutted out of the hall. Ryou sat up and wiped the blood off with his sleeve.  
  
"You just need the high heel shoes to enter the Miss America pageant!"  
  
Bakura knew instantly he had crossed a line. Kaiba picked up a small rock and thrust it at Bakura. Ryou moved his hand to stop the rock from hitting either of them. Unfortunately, the rock's force hit Ryou's hand and slammed it against the wall. Ryou whimpered in pain. He tried to move his fingers.  
  
"Pathetic." Kaiba turned around and continued walking away. A sudden 'object' hit the back of Kaiba's head. It was long, metal and made a 'clang' noise when it hit something. Hard.  
  
"Pathetic." Bakura stood over an unconscious Kaiba.  
  
*in Kaiba's meeting room*  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, sir, you're behind schedule," One of Kaiba's employees (let's call him Bob) noticed, or dared to say, that Kaiba was running late.  
  
"The meeting began at 3 o'clock. It is now 4:45." Kaiba turned to the nearest employee, (how's Joe for an alias?) next to his chair at the long table.  
  
"Doesn't Yami Yugi have the power to send anything to the shadow realm?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"And don't I have him under my control?"  
  
Joe took a short nod; actually, it wasn't much of a nod. As so much a jerk of the head. The color in Bob's face faded.  
  
"Well then, let's move on." Kaiba said with his plastic smile. He was straining himself from yelling at anyone who dared to mess with him, especially today.  
  
Bakura will pay.  
  
*to be continued*  
  
Well? How was that? It's fairly long. I liked it. Of course, I wrote it. But anyway, what did you think? I'm all ears! Review! .please. 


	7. a new light

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hello," Kaiba walked up to Bakura's door. "well...?"  
  
"Well...what?" Bakura remembered very well the 'incident' that happened earlier.  
  
"I think he means." Ryou started.  
  
"Shut up!" Bakura mouthed to Ryou. Ryou sat down in his little corner. By now Bakura was standing up, and two inches away from Kaiba's face.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Actually you can," answered Kaiba.  
  
"What? The lamp?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Well, I can't think of a wish." said Bakura.  
  
"Ok, I'll just take it-"  
  
"Wait!" Bakura and Kaiba stared at Ryou.  
  
"What? Like you have anything to wish for," Bakura snapped.  
  
"A Bible."  
  
"A what?" Bakura gave Ryou a sarcastic death glare.  
  
"Hey that's the look I'm famous for!" Kaiba whined.  
  
"A Bible," Ryou repeated.  
  
"Fine," Kaiba gave the lamp to Ryou.  
  
Ryou & Bakura talking (Ryou has his bible and I did not do this part wrong)  
  
"Therefore I tell you, do not worry about your life, what you will eat; or about your body, what you will wear. Life is more than food, and the body more than clothes. Consider the ravens-" Luke 12:22-part of 24  
  
"Ryou, will you shut up?!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Well, while I am earning a safe ticket to heaven, you, sir, are earning a ticket to the bowels of Hell, where you will rot and suffer for eternity. All while I sit in the glories of-Bakura stop choking me!" Ryou coughed.  
  
"You had it coming!"  
  
"You two shut up! Do I have to watch you every five seconds?" The security guard glared at Bakura.  
  
"You don't get the honor of telling me to shut up! I can do that on my own! And If I don't shut up right away then I'll listen! And I'm a good listener. So I can stop talking now if I want to, but I don't! When I was a kid, my parents taught me to listen! And also-"  
  
--WHACK--  
  
(Security guard just knocked Bakura out with his long, wooden stick thingy)  
  
"Thank you!" Ryou said hopefully to the security guard. "Please don't tell him," he pointed to Bakura, "that I said that."  
  
"Said what?" the security guard asked.  
  
"Perfect." Ryou said. "The less remembered, the better."  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
(Later)  
  
Bakura groaned. He looked around. Metal cell gate. Cement wall. Pieces of the rusty stool. Ryou reading. Crack in the wall (window). Wait. Bakura's eyes narrowed on Ryou.  
  
"You're still reading that?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Well.," Bakura's head hurt. He wanted to say something back, but thinking was hard. Mental note: don't try this again. "Yeah."  
  
"Okay." Ryou had never seen him so calm. Well, it's not like he's the type of person that would be 24/7. Right?  
  
"So, whatcha want to do?" Bakura asked Ryou. Ryou's head snapped up. This was how it usually started. Bakura would get board, see Ryou, and taunt him. All because he was board. Or maybe because Bakura didn't like his shirt. Either way, Ryou would end up with a black eye or, best for Bakura, a broken limb or two.  
  
"Well...?" Ryou's head came out of the clouds.  
  
"I...uh.umm.well I..,"  
  
"Hey," Bakura's once board expression turned into an evil grin. Ryou's head began to sweat. Here it comes.  
  
"How about we-"  
  
"I bet I've got a better activity." Kaiba stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"What do you want this time?" Bakura said.  
  
"Just browsing, looking around, taunting prisoners-"  
  
"Like it's a daily activity for you." Bakura joked. Kaiba whirled around to face Bakura and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Bakura dropped his book in shock.  
  
"I've had enough of your smart remarks!" Kaiba was less than two inches of Bakura's face.  
  
"You are of no use to me." He thrust Bakura against the wall. The book lie on the floor. Problem was, it wasn't Bakura.  
  
*to be continued* 


	8. left remains

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"You idiot! Look what you did!" Bakura yelled at a rather scared looking Kaiba.  
  
"I.I didn't mean to!" Kaiba turned and ran as fast as he could out of the cell. After thirty seconds, you couldn't even hear the sound of Kaiba's million-dollar shoes running away.  
  
"Ryou, Ryou! Are you alright?" Bakura picked up his dazed hikari. Ryou's eyes flickered.  
  
"I.I'm, ok.I guess," Ryou glanced up to see a wide-eyed Bakura.  
  
"Where.where's my bible?" He tried to sit up, but his arms felt broken. Bakura looked around the room. Ryou's bible was on the floor by where Kaiba had been standing. Before then it had been and looked almost new. Now the pages where bent, and it looked rather dirty. Bakura snatched up Ryou's Bible. He blew the dust off. Ryou opened his bible with all the strength he had in him.  
  
"Woe to those who go to great depths to hide their plans from the Lord, who do their work in the darkness and think, 'Who sees us? Who will know?' You turn things upside down, as if the potter where the clay! Shall what is formed say to him who formed it, 'He did not make me'? Can the pot say of the potter, 'He knows nothing'? In very short time, will not Lebanon be  
turned into fertile field and the fertile field seem like a forest? In that day the deaf will hear the words of the scroll, and out of the gloom  
and darkness the blind will see."  
  
Isaiah 29:15-all of 18  
  
Bakura's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I'll miss you, Bakura," Ryou choked out. "I hope you remember me." Ryou gave Bakura a weak smile.  
  
"How is it that you're the one suffering, and you can still smile about that?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I've got Jesus," Ryou lifted his hand up toward the ceiling.  
  
"You can't leave me here! I'll never see you again!" Bakura said to Ryou.  
  
"You can,"  
  
"How?" Bakura wanted to know. Ryou lifted the Bible, and placed the bible into Bakura's out reached hand.  
  
"Read, learn. Believe." Suddenly Ryou's body felt lighter. His eyes closed. Bakura glanced up at Ryou's soulless body. He looked so happy, even in death.  
  
Bakura lifted Ryou's bible in his hands. It would take time, but Bakura knew that he could do it. Ryou knew it to.  
  
*to be continued* 


	9. a special appearance

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 9 Ryou's spirit talking is in italic with these '' around it.  
  
"If anyone considers himself religious and yet does not keep a tight rein  
on his tongue, he deceives himself and his religion is worthless."  
James 1:26  
  
Bakura had been reading constantly every day, now that Kaiba only gave him a 'visit' once a month, it gave him more time to study. Bakura admitted he skipped ahead, not intentionally, but the last book, Revelation, scared him a little. It said some thing along the lines of: then John saw the devil and his followers being thrown into the lake of fire. Bakura went back to Joshua 15:1 and started reading. He would wait for that to come later. As Bakura reached for his marking pen, he highlighted any thing important (which is practically everything), the book lost it's balance on Bakura's knee, and fell a short distance to the floor. The Bible closed. As Bakura went to pick it up again, the wind blew through the crack in the wall. The back cover flipped open. He looked down at the untidy scrawl on the back page. What Bakura saw made his eyes damp. There on the last page was a t- chart. At the top of the page, it read: how many times this Bible has been read. Below there where two columns. The first had Ryou's name on it. The second, Bakura. Under Ryou's name there had to be at least 10 or more, tally marks. On Bakura's side it only had words.  
  
"I would have given you this sooner, but I was afraid. I'm sorry. My hope for you is that you will at least read this book as many times as I did.  
Maybe more. All my care, Ryou"  
  
A drop of water fell on to the page. Bakura wiped his eyes. It was only his first time reading the Bible, and it had already taken him more than three months or four. This wasn't like him. Now Bakura was determined to read the Bible at least as many times as Ryou did. Or more like he had written.  
  
'Bakura.' Bakura's heart felt like it had stopped.  
  
"Ryou?" He said in disbelief. "Ryou! What are you doing here?"  
  
'Just came to give you a visit and brighten you spirits," Ryou's spirit took its 'earthy' form beside Bakura.  
  
'So, how are things down under?'  
  
"Well, other than Kaiba thrashing the living tar out of me yesterday, I'm good." Bakura gave Ryou a sarcastic smile. Ryou repeated 'living tar' to himself. Quietly. He didn't want to upset Bakura.  
  
'Well, what did Kaiba want?' Ryou asked, not that he could do anything to help, but.well. You never know.  
  
"Well, he said something about a 'secret' something or another." Ryou looked down at the floor.  
  
"What?" Bakura glanced at Ryou. He looked as if he were thinking hard.  
  
'Bakura,' Ryou's eyes filled with concern. Bakura felt something drop in his stomach.  
  
'I know the secret.' Bakura felt a big liftoff on his shoulders.  
  
"Well! That's great, now you can tell me." Ryou was silent for awhile.  
  
'It's not that easy.'  
  
"Why?" Bakura's smile faded.  
  
'It's just, well.You know that I can trust you Bakura, but Kaiba has ways of making you tell him things. And If I tell you, well. It's not going to get any better down here.'  
  
"You act like I'm already in Hell." Bakura crossed his arms loosely and gave Ryou the 'glare'. Ryou let out a little laugh and put his hand behind his own neck.  
  
'Well, I'll see you later. Keep reading. You're getting it' Ryou gave Bakura the same smile he'd left Bakura with on the day he died.  
  
"Bye." Bakura said after him. Ryou formed back into a little light and glided out the window (crack in the wall). He seemed so happy.  
  
"How am I getting it? Getting what even?"  
  
*to be continued*  
  
A/N - Hey. I need your help. I would like you to take a minute and make a prediction about my story. What do you think so far? How is it coming along? What can I do to improve? And any other ideas/questions? Put your answers on the reviews please! I am interested in what you think. R&R!  
  
- WB 


	10. happy crap ending

This is the weak chapter. The next will be better. Stay for the superior chapter, please. Right now, this one sucks, compared to the other one. But this is only in my opinion. I sure hope you agree. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. R&R please! Stick around, not literally.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Bakura looked around at the cell. Over by the west wall, there were splinters of broken glass. He got up slowly, the pain searing though his ankle. He walked the few steps to find a mirror. Horrified at what he might see, he had to take the chance.  
  
The glass of the mirror fractured, but you could still see through it. A sad but yet hopeful face looked up at him. Bakura was stunned how his hair hadn't changed much. It was just about an inch longer. But all tangled and matted. Kaiba never gave him a brush so it would have been obvious. His face was pale, being the Egyptian he is, was different for him. Not seeing him tan would be shocking. Even you can admit that.  
  
As he kept looking at himself, he noticed he'd gotten skinnier. He could see the long thin bones in his hand when he looked down. As he was trying to find the color in his eyes, he noticed another figure standing next to him.  
  
"Ryou! What are you doing here?" Bakura sat there limply on the floor. A ray of hope shone through his dark musky gray eyes.  
  
"Just seeing how you were holding together." Ryou tilted his head. "Feeling alright?"  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Bakura, hey Bakura!" He looked up to see a dark figure standing by the cell door. Ryou's ghostly human figure shattered into thousands of minuscule sparks. As soon as he came, the wind carried him off through the crack in the wall.  
  
"Kaiba?" Bakura's faint cry barely made its way out. He was surprised how weak it was. Maybe that was what happened when you don't use your voice for awhile.  
  
"No, it's me."  
  
"Mokuba?! Kaiba's gonna kill you!"  
  
"Call him Seto around me, please. After all, he's still my brother."  
  
"Yeah, a murderous brother. Sorry for any offence."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
By the look Mokuba gave him, he probably thought Bakura was a mental case. Anyway, you know Mokuba.  
  
"Well, let's get you out." Mokuba started fumbling with the keys in the lock.  
  
"Where did you get those?" Bakura blurted out.  
  
"Big brother's desk."  
  
"He's really gonna kill you now."  
  
~*~ CLICK ~*~  
  
"I got it!" Mokuba whispered.  
  
Bakura leaped up. He was ready to go. And after 7 years in the prison, you would too. It was most unfortunate for him that his ankle gave way.  
  
"Let me help." Mokuba had a gentle heart. "Hurry, go! I hear footsteps!"  
  
Bakura ran fast up the stairs, down the long hall and out the back door. He tried to ignore the sharp pain going through his ankle. Mokuba must've rewired the alarm system because it rang a little late.  
  
Maybe he forgot something.  
  
But that didn't matter now. Nothing seemed more important than his freedom.  
  
From that point on, all he could see was a barren land. Sand everywhere. When did Kaiba have time for this? I mean moving all this here and traveling back and forth. From Japan to here, he guessed to be the Sahara desert. Well, it was about 100 degrees out side. It had to be a desert. His only thought now - run.  
  
"Seto, no!" Mokuba's cries were heard almost ½ a mile away. "No, Seto! Don't!"  
  
Bakura heard a shot ring out. A bullet tore through the air right past his left ear, less than an inch away. However, he wouldn't give up yet. Bakura kept running. Another shot, barely missing his shoulder.  
  
Dark, almost black clouds formed around the desert. Thunder rolled down from the heavens and crashed down upon the mountains far ahead. The ground shook as if the Earth could not handle hell's rising. A lightning flashed and blinded all in sight. However, Bakura kept running. Nothing could decrease his determination. Another flash as the thunder over powered the Earth. Bakura's only stumble, was trying to run over the sand dunes.  
  
He wished for the lightning to strike the house of the doomed, and free all but its master.  
  
"Please don't give." Bakura prayed for his weak ankle.  
  
"Seto! Come back!"  
  
He felt distraught. Kaiba was actually that determined to either catch him or kill him.  
  
Fun.  
  
Bakura tried to run faster. By now, vast raindrops were falling. He cursed the rain. If his wish were to come true, the rain would stop it in an instant. But since the houses' master, Kaiba, was chasing him, all hope was lost.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a piercing pain behind his right ear. He could feel the blood dripping down his neak. His vision went blank, as he stumbled and sank to his knees in the warm damp sand.  
  
"Come on. You know you want to." Kaiba had caught up with him by now, and had a gun pointed to his head. "Beg for mercy."  
  
"Seto don't make him!" Mokuba's voice sounded hopeful to him. Anything now would.  
  
"Why?" Simple enough.  
  
"Because he's not worth it." Silence.  
  
"Come on," Bakura thought. "He's right."  
  
"Fine. Mokuba, I'll meet you inside."  
  
Bakura relaxed a little, but not enough. There was something about Kaiba's tone of voice he didn't trust. The gun was still dangerously close to his head. An explosion thundered through Bakura's right ear.  
  
"If I can't keep you in custody, I won't keep you at all."  
  
As Kaiba walked away, Bakura's hand fell into the sand. He could just barely hold his own weight with his arms shaking. Just above his eyebrow, he could feel the blood seeping down his face. Off in the distant, he caught a glimpse of a faint Ryou.  
  
'Come on.'  
  
Ryou looked so happy. Bakura started running down the long tunnel toward Ryou and the words Bakura will remember forever..  
  
'Welcome home.'  
  
He finally got where Ryou was standing he enfolded him in a hug. (brotherly hug!) After all, he had saved him from, well yeah.  
  
Side by side, brother next to brother. Together in heaven forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - I'll put up an alternate ending later. This is the chapter for those who like sweet sucky endings.  
  
The next one, in my opinion, will be the best yet.  
  
THIS STORY IS NOT YET FINISHED! NOTICE THAT THERE IS NOT A "the end" AFTER THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Wanted to make sure you got that. R&R! .......................................... please. 


	11. creepy bloody ending!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This starts out the same, but in my opinion, is not for those who like sweet happy endings. This, my friends, is an alternate ending. And an enthralling one at that. R&R! This will be my concluding chapter and final story. So enjoy! because this is the last you'll ever hear from me. Unless I read and review your stories. I'll be the ghost of fanfiction.net. Cool. Anyway...  
  
Final Chapter 11  
  
Bakura looked around at the cell. Over by the west wall, there were splinters of broken glass. He got up slowly, the pain searing though his ankle. He walked the few steps to find a mirror. Horrified at what he might see, he had to take the chance.  
  
The glass of the mirror fractured, but you could still see through it. He was glad he didn't break it. Seven years of bad luck would just mean staying there for seven years.  
  
A sad but yet hopeful face looked up at him. Bakura was stunned how his hair hadn't changed much. It was just about an inch longer. But all tangled and matted. Kaiba never gave him a brush so it would have been obvious. His face was pale, being the Egyptian he is, was different for him. Not seeing him tan would be shocking.  
  
As he kept looking at himself, he noticed he'd gotten skinnier. He could see the long thin bones in his hand when he looked down. As he was trying to find the color in his eyes, he noticed another figure standing next to him.  
  
"Ryou, what are you doing here?" Bakura sat there limply on the floor. A ray of hope shone through his dark musky gray eyes.  
  
"Just seeing how you were holding together." Ryou tilted his head. "Feeling alright?"  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Bakura......hey Bakura!" He looked up to see a dark figure standing by the cell door.  
  
"Kaiba?" Bakura's faint cry barely made its way out. He was surprised how weak it was. Maybe that was what happened when you don't use your voice for awhile.  
  
"No, it's me."  
  
"Mokuba?! Kaiba's gonna kill you!"  
  
"Call him Seto around me please. After all, he's still my brother."  
  
"Yeah. A murderous brother. Sorry for any offence."  
  
"It's okay. I guess."  
  
By the look Mokuba gave him, he probably thought Bakura was a mental case. "Well, let's get you out." Mokuba started fumbling with the keys in the lock.  
  
~*~ CLICK ~*~  
  
"I got it!" Mokuba whispered.  
  
Bakura leaped up. He was ready to go. And after 7 years in the prison, you would too. It was most unfortunate for him that his ankle gave way.  
  
"Let me help." Mokuba rushed over as if it were the only problem at the moment. He had a gentle heart. "Hurry, go! I hear footsteps!"  
  
Bakura ran fast up the stairs, down the long hall and out the back door. Mokuba must've rewired the alarm system because it rang a little late.  
  
Maybe he forgot something.  
  
From that point on, all he could see was a barren land. Sand everywhere. When did Kaiba have time for this? I mean moving all this here and traveling back and forth. From Japan to here, he guessed to be the Sahara desert. Well, it was about 100 degrees out side. It had to be a desert.  
  
"Seto, no!" Mokuba's cries were heard almost ½ a mile away. "No, Seto! Don't!"  
  
Bakura heard a shot ring out. A bullet tore through the air right past his left ear, less than an inch away. However, he wouldn't give up yet. Bakura kept running. Another shot, barely missing his shoulder.  
  
"Please don't give." Bakura prayed for his weak ankle.  
  
"Seto! Come back!"  
  
He felt distraught. Kaiba was actually that determined to either catch him or kill him. Fun.  
  
Bakura tried to run faster.  
  
Bakura felt a sharp pain behind his right ear. He could feel the blood dripping down his neck. His vision went blank, as he stumbled and sank to his knees in the hot sand.  
  
"Come on. You know you want to." Kaiba had caught up with him by now, and had a gun pointed to his head. "Beg for mercy."  
  
"Seto don't make him!" Mokuba's voice sounded hopeful to him. Anything now would.  
  
"Why?" Simple enough.  
  
"Because he's not worth it." Silence covered the infertile land.  
  
"Come on," Bakura thought. "He's right."  
  
"Fine. Mokuba, I'll meet you inside."  
  
Bakura relaxed a little, but not enough. There was something about Kaiba's tone of voice he didn't trust. An explosion thundered in Bakura's right ear.  
  
"If I can't keep you in custody, I won't keep you at all."  
  
As Kaiba walked away, Bakura's hand fell into the sand. He could just barely hold his own weight with his arms shaking. Just above his eyebrow, he could feel the blood seeping down his face.  
  
"I'm dead." He decided to admit to his fate. He closed his eyes tight. It all ended too soon.  
  
He decided to catch one last glimpse of the world that lie before him. Although, when he opened his eyes, he saw a very different picture.  
  
He saw himself lying in the sand. A faint breeze caught is attention. He looked in the direction f the wind. A sand storm was coming.  
  
"Nothing can be worse than dying." He closed his eyes and put his arms before his head. But instead of the sand washing him over, it went right through him.  
  
"What the devil is going on?"  
  
Suddenly it hit him like waves against a rocky cliff.  
  
He was still a spirit.  
  
He looked around. No one could see him. He walked back to Kaiba's prison. It wasn't too far away from where his body died.  
  
As he walked, he realized that since he was locked in the millennium ring, he was a permanent spirit. There was no where to go but walking around the barren lands that surrounded him for thousands of miles. As he got closer to the prison doors, he noticed a brick building.  
  
"Kaiba mansion." He whispered.  
  
He decided to waltz right in and see what a typical day was for this 16- year old multimillionaire.  
  
"Damn this is big!" His voice echoed through the grand opening.  
  
He spotted a stone still Kaiba who happened to be walking past. It then dawned on him. Kaiba could hear him.  
  
A thin smile found its way across Bakura's face. Kaiba quickly turned around. His face was panic-stricken.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Bakura took a few steps toward him. He leaned so close that his breath enclosed over Kaiba's left ear.  
  
"I'm going to make your life a living hell." The faint voice ricocheted through Kaiba's ears. His face dropped.  
  
Mokuba started to step down the marble staircase, but stopped when he saw his brother stand idle. His voice echoed through the foyer. "What's wrong big brother?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - All done. How'd you like it? My favorite chapter. Personally. R&R! I'm all ears! And for those who said my chapters weren't long enough, this one was 5 pages long. :) hooray for me  
  
It is right now, five days 'till Christmas, so happy holidays! For those who don't celebrate Christmas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
